James' Really Long Bad Year
by PeNzRcOoL
Summary: James, and a made-up character are childhood friends and eventually fall in love. Sadly, that's not going to last forever, and it doesn't help when something really bad happens to James.
1. Chapter 1

It all seemed too good to be true. My idol, my love, in my presence. James and I had known each other since before Big Time Rush had formed. We were childhood friends. He had taught me how to ride a bike, how to tie a tie, and countless other things. Now we were here, in his apartment, after his concert. He was taking a shower and I was patiently waiting for him to be done. I kept flipping my hair out of my eyes, a nervous habit of mine. When I was 14 I had realized my feelings for him, but I was way too scared to tell him. He sent me tickets to every concert of his, but this was the first one where he had invited me to go to his apartment afterwards. I was beyond nervous. Had he realized I loved him? Did he love me back? I couldn't stop these thoughts from constantly running through my head.

"Auzzy! Do you mind handing me a towel from the pile of clothes on the bed? ", called James.

"Sure." I called back. I moved the clothes around until I found a towel. I picked it up and walked towards the bathroom.

The door was wide open, and inside the bathroom was a beautiful, naked James. I dropped the towel I was holding. James picked it up and wrapped it around him.

"Thanks dude." He said as he walked past me into his bedroom. I stood still, unable to move. After a few moments I slowly turned to see James in his bedroom.

"So it's true?" he asked as he pulled on a pale blue polo.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That you're gay. Kendall said he thought you were but we're not sure. I don't blame you for staring by the way I know I'm super sexy." He said, trying to sound modest, but failing completely.

He walked up to me. "Guess what! Since you like my body too much, I'll let you take pictures of me! I have a camera over here somewhere. "He looked through his stuff. He picked up a camera and gave it to me. He then took his shirt off and posed sexily. I dropped the camera and in a quick and uncontrollable instant, I kissed him. I immediately backed away, shocked at what I had just done.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said backing away further. James grabbed my shoulders and kissed me back. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth for his glorious tongue.

Our tongues danced as he moved his hands from my shoulders to my waist. I put my arms around his neck. When our mouths finally parted, I took a deep breath, and then let it out in the form of a gasp, as James kissed my neck. I ran y hands up and down James' bare chest.

He let out a soft moan and began to suck on my neck; I then threw my head back in pleasure. James' hands wandered around my waist line. He started bunching up my shirt. He then yanked it off me.

"Austin, let's move this to the bed." Whispered James. I nodded and we dove for the bed.

Our hands explored each other in a fury of passion. James' hand slowly moved from my knee and up my led. I held back a moan. I sucked on James' left nipple. He moaned my name. I unbuttoned his pants and he slips them off. I was shocked to find out; he wasn't wearing underwear or any sort. I held back a whimper. I yanked off my pants. I kissed his neck. I made a trail with my tongue from his neck down to his dick. I took a deep breath before licking his length. He moaned loudly and intertwined his fingers into my hair. I sucked on the head of his dick. He gasped and I began to take more and more of his amazing dick. After a few minutes of this, I had his whole shaft in my mouth. He started to slide his dick in and out of my mouth. He was saying my name over and over again with every thrust into my mouth.

Minutes later he came into my mouth. I happily swallowed. I kissed him deeply. He pulled down my boxers and I kicked them off.

"Austin, fuck me." Said James in a hushed tone. We maneuvered around so I could easily enter him, trying not to hurt him. He moaned my name.

After a few moments, I began to move in and out of him. I started off slow and then I got faster and faster. James and I where both panting heavily.

"faster." Begged James. I pumped in and out of him. James and I orgasmed at the same time. I pulled out of him and rested next to him. I looked at him.

"James?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said looking back at me.

"Do you love me? I asked looking straight into his eyes. I waited for his answer.

To my Bestie Auzzy. If I get 20 reviews I'll add another chapter. I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"I-I don't know."He finally said. As soon as the words entered my mind, my heart dropped. I didn't know what to say; but then again, what else could I expect from James. He had everything he had ever wanted, so why would he want me? I sat up, pushed the sheets off of me and stood up.

"Austin! Wait!" Said James, as he grabbed my arm.

"Let go." I say, refusing to look at him. He sighs.

"Austin, I don't know if I love you because I don't know what love is. I just don't know." James sighed again, putting his head in his hands. I sit back down, on the edge of the bed.

"James, love is when you lose your breath with every kiss; it's when you can't stop thinking of them at any given moment. It's when you'd give anything for them. Absolutely anything." I replied.

James sat silent for a while. "Austin, this whole time you've been here for me. Whenever I needed you. And I thank you for that. I think, I don't love you yet, but I will. Eventually. Or very soon. I definitely care about you. Deeply. I'm too scared to say I love you because there's a chance I don't mean it. I can't take that chance. Not with you. You're too important to me. "As he spoke he began to cry. I was shocked by his sincerity.

"James, is all that true?" I ask cautious. I couldn't wrap my head around what he said. His voice enchanted me, and soon we were kissing, in each others arms. His arm snaked its way around me I grabbed his wrists.

"James, no I can't make love to you not knowing that you if you love me or not." I say. It took great amount of effort to stop James. Not because he fought me, but because I wanted it too.

"Then I'll fall in love. Right now."

He closed his eyes and squeezed his lips together. It took large amounts of self-control not to laugh at him. I kissed him gently as our lips parted I stand up again.

"It's OK for you not to love me yet." You don't have to be in love with me right now. I just don't want to make love to you, when it means more to me than it does to you. So I'll go now, and call you later. Or something. "I say turning to leave.

"That sounds like a good idea." He responds quickly.

I sigh, kiss his forehead, then leave


	3. Chapter 3

I was stressing. Like pull your hair out of your head stressed. I had my roommate Logan, do laundry, and somehow my white skinny jeans got in with his red T-shirt. I knew James wouldn't hesitate to wear pink skinny jeans, but I was way shyer than James. I'm not quite sure I can how I convinced myself to put them on, but that's where they ended up.

" Woo hoo! Get it Austin!" Cheered Logan as I was about to leave.

"Sadly, I won't be getting much of anything." I say smiling

"That's what you think. I perform with James, I know how he is. He'd do anything for sex. Absolutely anything." Logan says standing. "Maybe you shouldn't go." He continued. I looked at them.

"You washed my jeans pink on purpose!" I said in disbelief. Logan and I didn't know each other very well, but I never thought he'd do this to me. Forgetting to pick up dirty underwear or refusing to flush the toilet is one thing, but this was an entirely different thing.

"I'm sorry." Was all that I heard before I stormed out the door.

James was already waiting for me in his limo. I sighed. Everywhere we went James attracted so much attention to us that it was difficult to go anywhere alone.

"Where are we going?" I ask frowning.

"Aw...Is Auzzy-pooh in a bad mood?" James coos.

I nod, not wanting to talk about it. James puts his hand in mine.

"We're going to the movies." Says James, not looking at me. I frown again. The last time we had gone to the movies, no one would leave us alone. Constant chatter overrode the sound of the movie. Not very romantic at all.

After a few moments of silence, the vehicle stopped.

"We're here." Said James excitably. I sighed and got out of the limo after James. The movie theater looked old and worn down. It had the old triangular sign with plastic letters that had either fell down or faded so it was almost unrecognizable. The once glamorous lights were not yellowed and many were busted. The carpet in front of the door may have once been bright red, but now it was dull and mud colored. James walked right up to the door and knocked. The door swiftly and smoothly opened. James motioned for me to go inside. I jogged up to the door and walked in beside him. The inside was the total opposite of the outside. The inside was clean and orderly. The concession stand was up and running, you could hear the popcorn in the back. And smell the butter enchanted my nose. Posters of the 70's and 80's movies covered the walls and the carpeting was bright and well taken care of.

"I'm sorry about the appearance of the outside of the theater. I can't stand the sunlight. Your movie is in the 2nd room to the left. "Says an old man who suddenly appeared. James nods.

"Thank you Wilfred." James smiled and led the way to the room.

Once inside we walked up to the back row. Only one other couple was there, I recognized one of them as James' band mate, Kendall Knight. He was with a girl who name I vaguely remember started with a J.

"Why is Kendall here?" I asked.

"Kendall found this place. The owner, Wilfred, uses this old movie theater for celebrities to take their dates to. It's like a secret place, hidden from the cameras. I know you don't like all the attention." I smiled.

"That's so sweet!" I say grabbing his hand.

A few moments after we sat down, the lights dimmed and the movie began. No previews showed, just straight into the movie. Later on in the movie, I recognized it as Insidious.

Scary movies and I didn't get along well, but it looked interesting enough. As soon as the scarier parts came along, James used my arms as a shield from the screen. James kept making noises, I wasn't sure what he was saying, but he was repeating it over and over again.

As the movie got scarier, James got louder.

"Austin, I love you!" He finally yelled clearly.

I whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

As the movie ended Kendall and Jo got up and left. I try to get up, but before I could, James kissed me. Lightly at first, then more passionate.

James pulls away, smiling goofily. He stands up and I stand up as well. We walk to the end of the row. Before I could take the steps down the stairs, James grabbed my arm and pulls me against him. His hands never left me as he pulled my shirt off. I wanted to stop him, to tell him it wasn't the place.

I was too shocked by James' bluntness. I had never seen James like this. He reminded me of a lion. A ruthless lion.

I wasn't sure what this movie did to James, or if I liked it or not.

Finally the words entered my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit harsher than I meant to.

"I want you." Was his response. His hands seemed to be working even faster to remove every fabricated barrier between us.

I was frozen. I couldn't tell if time had sped up or slowed down, but something was off. The door opened and Wilfred walked in. After coughing, Wilfred ran out of the room. I pushed James off of me and began to put my clothes back on.

"James we can't do this here." I say. After getting my clothes on, I walk out of the theater.

"You're such a coward!" yelled James as I ignored him.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, Logan was sitting on the couch. I slammed the door behind me. I sat in the chair opposite him.

"You said he'd do anything for sex...can you explain what you meant?" I ask. I'm shaking, but I refuse to cry. I had been worried Logan was right.

"Last year, when we were on tour, he met a girl. Her name was Rebecca. She went to one of our concerts-had backstage passes even. When James first saw her, he was memorized. We literally had to pry him away from her. He kept in touch with her and promised her forever. Three weeks after they got together, at another concert, he met Kylee. Kylee offered herself to him, and he accepted without a single thought of Rebecca. When Kylee found out about Rebecca, she said to either break it off with her, or they're done. He pretended to cal Rebecca and break up with her, but then when we got back to Rebecca's hometown, he spent the whole time doing her.

"In August, a girl asked him to watch her do another guy before they could have sex and he agreed. He didn't even hesitate. Several times he'd do someone without even knowing their name." Logan finished, leaning back into the couch.

I sighed. "Would he tell someone he loved them? For sex?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"In a heartbeat." Came Logan's answer. "I wish I could tell you something better, but I can't. I wish you didn't have to get hurt, but I think its best you know...before it's too late." He stands up "Good luck." Logan says before leaving. I put my head in my hands.

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll make it up to y'all. I'll be working on the next chapter...after I finish posting this ^^ so...no hatin' please! Austin, my bestie, I love you forever and ever!


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door, but I was no where near compelled to answer it. Logan got it instead. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't know who was there and I didn't care, I just wanted peace.

"James, what are you doing here?" Asked Logan.

"I-I don't know. I was at my house...and now I'm here." He sounded afraid.

"James, what the hell is wrong with you? Austin over-the-top loves you and you couldn't care less!" Yelled Logan.

"Who's Austin?" He asked confused. My heart broke. First in half, then into fourths and so on and so forth.

"HIM! That guy there on the couch!" I could only guess Logan was pointing at me. I almost cringed at the sudden attention. "You've hurt him time and time again! The guy who's crazy about you, but you don't seem to give a shit! The guy you've ignored since the band started and for what? James, you're a fucking idiot for not seeing how much you mean to him. He's been there for you. All your life. And you do to repay him is lead him on, then be a jerkface to him!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Yelled James. I heard a loud crash and a sickening thump. I open my eyes and sit up as quickly as possible. James is no where to be seen, and Logan is crumbled on the floor in front of the coffee table. Blood was pooling on the floor from Logan, but I couldn't tell from which part, there was just so much. I got up and tended to Logan. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't. I called 9-1-1 and hoped to a higher power Logan would be ok.

**4 Months Later**

I missed Logan. Sometimes he was a huge pain in the butt, but he meant well. He was still in the hospital. He was technically brain dead, but his parents refused to take him off life support. They believed he could come back. James and I walked into Logan's room together. There were several doctors in the room and Logan's mom was sobbing.

"You can't be in here right now."Said the tallest doctor in the room.

"Why not?" Asked James.

"J-James?" There was no doubt it was Logan's voice, but it didn't feel like he was here.

"LOGAN!" yelled Logan's mom as she craddled her face.

"He's back!" Before Logan could speak again, he went back into his old zombie-like self.

"No brain activity detected. Even when he spoke. "Said another doctor.

His heart monitor made the 'flat line' sound and Logan's mom started shaking and screaming incoherently.

James and I got pushed out of the room.

"Logan!" Yelled James, pushing on a door that just wouldn't open. I could hear alarms and yelling, and I didn't want to know their meaning.

"James...that didn't sound like Logan...when he talked. I mean, it was his voice...but it wasn't...him." I say trying to calm James down.

James ignored me; he just kept pounding on the door.

"I have to save him!" He yelled.

"NO! No you don't!" I yell "It's not him anymore! You killed him!"

James leaned on the door and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He whispered.

"Let's go home." I say as I help him to his feet. I keep my hand in his while we walk to our car. I open the passenger car door for him. I lean in to do his seatbelt for him, but he pushes me away. I sigh and get in the driver's side.

"Austin, why are you still with me? I killed one of your friends. Usually that's a deal breaker." James says, not looking at me.

"James...I love you. And...When you killed Logan...ya know...you weren't you. "I sighed and turned on the car."I love YOU. For some reason, at that time...you weren't you. I don't love the thing that killed Logan. I love you. "I look at him

"I understand now." James wasn't James again. I held my breath and the non-James looked at me. "Why don't you let me drive?" It asked with a creepy smile on its face.

"No, no I'll drive." I put the car in drive and drive home as quickly as I can.

"J-James?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes. I am James." It said.

"Who are you really?" I ask taking a deep breath.

"Well I guess I'll tell you since I have nothing better to do. I'm none of your damn business. I have important stuff I gotta do and you're just getting in my way. You're lucky I don't just kill you. Forchantley for you, I have to keep up appearances." It said. I pulled into the driveway.

"Can't you bother someone else?" I ask as I unlock the door to my house. As soon as the door opens I get pushed inside. Just before I hit the ground, I get pulled back up.

"I've chosen to bother you. Shut up and be grateful you're still alive. "It said. As soon as I was standing I punched it.

"OW! What was that for?" James was back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I hugged James tightly. I felt something wet on my shirt. I pull away from James to see what it was. His nose was bleeding.

"James! I'm so sorry! Come on; let's go to the hospital to make sure it's not broken." I say grabbing his hand and leading him out of the door. Then it was back. It chuckled, pulling its hand out of mine.

"See what you've done?" It grabbed its nose and twisted it back into shape. "You hurt me, you hurt him." It smiled at me.

"How could you?" Came James' voice from the monster. I fell to my knees, hopeless.

"James...I'm so sorry." I whisper.

SO...this hurt my hands lol it was WAY too long. Makes up for the short chapter though ^^ hope you like how it's changing. More lemons coming so prepare yourself! I'll probably post again in a few days. No promises though. Love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking forever. I actually have a few chapters written, I just have to get them typed up when I can get the computer away from my sister.

In the next few weeks James had asked me to move in with him. Most of the time living with IT was awful. IT was rude and generally a jerk and I had no idea why. I had thought of leaving James until all this was over, but I wasn't convinced it would ever be over. I loved James and when James was here, everything was perfect, I wouldn't trade those moments for the world. So I stayed.

"Austin?" I heard James call me.

"Yea baby?" I say getting up to go see him. I smiled, glad James was here.

"Why don't you kiss me anymore?" He asked. He was sitting on the couch watching a really cheesy romance movie.

"Because..." I realized I couldn't give him a real reason without mentioning IT and I didn't want to worry him. "Well I'll kiss you now." I said as I sit on the couch next to him and kiss him. As soon as our lips meet, I was stunned. I had forgotten how breath taking he could be. I wrapped my arms around him and held on like he was the only thing holding me to the Earth.

Suddenly I was pushed off the couch and I landed on the floor.

"James, what the hell? I thought you wanted me to kiss you!" I yelled getting up.

"Ugh, James is gross. As long as I'm here, I am not allowing him to do things like that while I'm here."

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at IT like a teenage girl and ran off to my room.

I took a moment to calm down, then went back out. I couldn't hide from IT anymore. I had to get rid of IT. I peeked out our bedroom. James was sitting on the couch. I knew it was James and not IT because he was cakm and wasn't glaring at anything. I sat by him again.

"Austin!" said James as soon as he saw me, he was all over me. I tryed not to kiss him, so not to anger IT but it was difficult with James having me bascially pinned against the arm of the couch and straddling me. His arms were around my neck and he began to move along my jaw line. He then started sucking on my neck in a spot where he knew it drove me crazy. I held in every noise I was tempted to make. I couldn't let IT take over when I was in a position where he could easily kill me.

"Austin, do you not love me anymore?" At this point, James was tearing up. I quickly sat up, and pulled James into my lap.

"That's not it at all I swear, I love you." I hold James close and kiss his forehead and keep my arms around his waist.

James quickly pulls out of my arms and runs to the bathroom.

"James?" I ask confused. I go to the bathroom where James was standing on a scale.

"I'm not getting fat am I?" asked James looking at him tummy. He had taken his shirt off to expose his abs.

" NO! Not at all! Baby I love you. All of you." I hold him close and kiss him gently.

"Even my hairy legs?" asked James finally smiling.

"Even your awful hairy legs." James hugs me.

"Come on!" He grabs my hand and begins to led me to our bedroom.

"Um...what are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked James in a playful tone. He opened the door. He lets go of my hand and jumps on the bed.

" Well, come here.!" He said giggling. He was being extremely sexy, but I was still hesitant about making love to James. I was still standing at the doorway while James was waiting for me on the bed. He was so tempting it was difficult to resist him. Somehow I made it from the doorway to the bed. James wrapped his arms around my neck as he pulled me onto the bed. I gulped, but let him guide my body over his. My breathing was heavy and I was getting the beginning of a boner. James had a huge smile on his face.

"B-Baby, maybe we shouldn't do this tonight." Or for a while, I thought to myself.

"What is WRONG with you? Austin, I've been working my butt off trying to be completely faitful to you, and I mean not talking to anyone relativly hot and all of a sudden, you start acting all distant like I smell funny or something, and I know I don't smell funny. And I know I don't smell THAT bad." James was pouting, and not the cute pouting, the I'm-about-to-kill-you pouting. For a minute, I was scared that It had taken over again, but James kissed me again, so I knew it was James. I let him kiss me.

Honestly, I felt awful. James lived off affection and I've been too much of a coward to give him any. I gave in. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. His hands snaked up my shirt, and I felt like I was on drugs. Every touch felt like fire on my skin. His lips meet mine and I almost exploded from the sensation. I was suddenly pushed off the bed, James stood up on the bed and slowly pulled off his shirt. My heart was racing already James grabbed a remote from on top of the headboard and music came on. It was slow and seemed to turn me on more than I already was.

James began to dance in a fast pace, dispite the slowness of the song. He was moving his hips and his shorts were beginning to fall. I got impatient and pulled them down. James giggled and pulled them back up. I almost whined as James contiued his dancing torture. I got back on the bed and pulled James down to lay down next to me. I kissed him deeply as I took my shirt off. His arms wrapped around me and I melted. As turned on as I was, I was more interested in being with him than making love. I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart.

"Baby, this is yours." I whisper. I hear him breathing heavily. He reaches into my jeans and I felt his hand wrap around my dick. James' hand felt like a firecracker, lighting up all my senses.

"And, this is mine too." He said smiling. He started sucking on my neck and I moaned quietly. James pulled me closer and I realized he was naked. I looked down and saw the beginnings of some sort of black markings

"James, what is this?" I ask moving his leg so I could see it better. "Is that my name? On your thigh?" I ask running my hand over it to make sure it's real.

James giggled. "Of course it's your name." I smiled and kissed him. I felt my pants slip off me. I felt his fingers begin to work my dick, I was brought to the edge way faster than I wanted to.

Somehow James stopped right before I came. I gasped as James entered me, but somehow he fit perfectly. I moaned loudly and James was practically panting.

Only moments later, we were both screaming out of pleasure. I felt like there was no one I'd rather be with right now. James braced himself against the headboard and began to fuck me faster.

Somehow we ended up landing on the floor. As much I wanted to keep going, James pulled himself out of me and I felt weak. I then noticed a small space between the mattress and the box spring. I reached for it, but James smacked my hand. He looked at me for a minute, then pulled it out.

"Wanna get marryed?" he asked blushing. I grabbed the ring from him, and put it on my finger.

"OH HELL YES!" I yelled. Then I tackled him and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know what I was expecting when I called SpiritBusters. Maybe I expected a whole bunch of techy stuff and nerds, or a hoard of priests, but it was just a few dorky guys wearing matching home-made t-shirts. There was a girl with them who stood out like a yellow SUV in a black car convention. She was that type of girl you find in a rap music video. The ones who wear shorts that look a bit more like underwear than shorts and huge hoop earrings. Her hair was in a ponytail that would have taken more than a few moments to make. James looked shocked when he saw her.

"Kylee?"(If this name does not set off any alarms or light bulbs, see chapter four.)

"James. It's been a while." Her voice had a quality to it that made her sound like she was trying overly hard to be sexy.

"Indeed it has." James put his hands in his pocket. Then James turned to me and for a split second, he had IT's smile, but it quickly disappeared. I hugged James and left SpiritBusters to do their job. I didn't want to see what they were going to do. I had done research on this and exorcisms were generally messy, and I didn't think I could handle seeing James like that. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was dreaming of James and I. First on a bed of roses and then us slow dancing, and several other romantic scenes. All of them ending with IT taking over and killing me. Usually by choking or stabbing, occasionally setting me on fire with him, while he was turning back into James. That last one was the worst of all.

I woke up to Kylee's boobs in my face. I backed away from her startled.

"$700.00. We're done"I handing the money to her, forgetting out of shock if it worked or not. I wasn't use to having boobs in my face. As soon as she left, I ran into the room where James was. I nervously tapped his shoulder. He feel over a little and let out a snore/short type sound. I sat down on the floor in front of him. I laid my head on his knees and rested against his legs. It felt so good to be close to him like this. Normally I would be too scared to even hold his hand. I considered going back to sleep, but the nightmares I had just had half an hour ago made the idea sound less satisfying.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but eventually James stirred awake. I instantly kissed him. He didn't really kiss me back, but I blamed it on him being groggy.

"How do you feel?" I asked hesitantly.

"Violated." He replied simpily. "What was that about? Kylee was talking nonsense about demons and ghosts and whatever. And she kept shoving stuff in my face."

"James...you were possessed by something...IT would take over at random times and be a general pain in the ass. But you're back now and that's all that matters. I missed you so much. You mean the world to me!"

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?! Something was causing you pain and you didn't even think to tell me!" Asked James getting up from the couch, yelling.

"I'm sorry, but I thought getting it out of you was a little more important than letting you know, to make it more mad so it could hurt you more!" I said sourly. James rolled his eyes.

"Just like being a jerk is more important to you than loving me!" James looked on the verge of tears. I sighed.

"Please, I don't want to fight when I just got you back. We should be celebrating! I mean, you were just saved from a demon or whatever." James just ignored me. I tried to kiss him, but he turned his head.

"Logan, before he died, told me about Kylee and Rebecca." (As stated earlier, if this reference does not sound familiar, reread chapter four.)

"So now you know I'm a whore. Whoop dee do." James said flatly.

"I don't think so. We've been together for more than five months, not once have you cheated on me. I trust you completely. It's just...do you ever think about them? About how bad you hurt them?

"I try not to live in the past. They were my past, you are my future." James got up and left the room. I was left to sit there by myself and think about what just happened.


End file.
